Things We Said Today
by GinnyPotter387
Summary: The simplest way to quiet a screaming Hermione. A Valentine's Day short story. RWHG.


Author's Note: A short little Valentine fic that I entered in GryffindorTower.net's Valentine's Contest, and I decided to post it here! It is a first kiss story that I think is rather sweet, so please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter characters or world. I really don't own anything except the plot of this here story. Don't sue me, because if you're looking for money – it's really not in my pocket!

**Things We Said Today**

"_Some day when we're dreaming   
deep in love not a lot to say   
Then we will remember   
Things we said today_"

-The Beatles

Ron walked unsteadily down the stairs from the 5th year boys' dormitory still in his pajamas and feeling half-asleep. Though, he realized, that didn't even make sense since the reason he was down here in the first place was because he was finding it _difficult_ to sleep. Of course, that could have just been because of Neville's snoring. 

The last stair reaching the common room creaked, as Ron stepped on it, and a body lying on one of Gryffindor's squashy armchairs, stirred. 

"Ron?" Hermione asked groggily, righting herself. 

"Hermione?" Ron noticed she was still wearing the clothes she had worn yesterday. "Did you fall asleep down here?"

Hermione looked at her watch, which had left an indent on her skin where she had been sleeping on it. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" Ron sat down in a chair opposite her. 

She must've fallen asleep after talking to Viktor Krum all night, Ron realized, the jealousy mounting. Of course he couldn't mention that he had seen her talking to Krum's head in the fireplace last night. He hadn't even meant to stumble into that situation, but it was rather late, and he wondered what the noise downstairs was, so he ventured down to the common room to find out. And that's when he saw Viktor's crooked nose and, in Ron's opinion, the rest of his deformed face, sitting in the merrily crackling flames. 

"--Ron? Are you listening to me, Ron?" He then realized Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Sorry," He said. "What was that?"

Hermione threw him an exasperated look, and he felt the oddest sensation in his stomach. "I was just asking why you were down here? It's the crack of dawn!"

"Yeah, well, I...Couldn't sleep I guess." He now had a pretty good idea what was keeping him awake. "Had a late night down here last night, did you?" Bitterness found its way into his tone.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Yeah," She said, stifling a yawn. 

Ron suddenly stood up, and began pacing. "Talking to someone were you?" He threw at her. Perhaps if Ron ever actually stopped to _think _before talking, he would have known that he shouldn't have snapped like that, but anger and envy had gotten the better of him.   

Hermione opened her mouth; then abruptly shut it. "You were listening?" She whispered.

"No!" Ron snapped. "But let's just say I know what was going on between--" Ron gestured around the air trying to grasp the right word, but it never came so he settled on, "--you two."

Hermione frowned, and stood up as well, though she was still a good three inches shorter than Ron. Her face was turning red out of fury very quickly. "And how do you know that?"

"I have my ways," Ron said stubbornly. 

Hermione sneered. "You were listening in, and you know it!" 

"I was not!" Ron said, his voice rising indignantly.  

"If that's true than you wouldn't have snapped at me like you don't care about my feelings at all!" 

"Oh yeah?!" Ron shouted. Perhaps it was the fact that she was falsely accusing him that made him yell, but the stronger side of Ron knew that it was because she had said he didn't care about her feelings, and that wasn't the truth at all. "Well, I'm sorry that I can't come up with the cute things to say like _Viktor_. '_I haff missed you so much Herm-own-ninny...'_ blah, blah, blah! He can't even pronounce your name Hermione!" 

Hermione blanched. "How did you know that?"

Ron looked exasperated. "Oh come on! Even Pig knows that Vicky is a dolt who can't enunciate your name proper--"

"_Not that!_" Hermione snapped. Her fierce tone made Ron stagger backwards ever so slightly. "How," Hermione began, her voice slicing through the deadly calm of the common room. "Did you know that I was talking to Viktor and he said he missed me, if you weren't _'listening in'_?"

Ron swallowed. "Oh..."

"OH?!" Hermione ranted. "OH? Ron, you had better give me a better explanation than '_oh'_!"

Ron's face was paling, and he was stumbling backwards as Hermione was rounding on him, looking as though she was ready strike. "Hermione, I just came downstairs because I heard talking, and it was late, and I was wondering what was going on, and I saw you and--" Ron stopped to take a deep breath, and Hermione took this chance to retort.

"And you _thought _you would go meddling into what was _none of your business, that's what you did, _isn't _it, Ron?" Her eyes were popping, and Ron was wondering precisely how sane Hermione actually __was at that moment. _

"No, it really isn't--" Hermione scoffed disbelievingly. "--I just came down the stairs, and that's when I saw you talking to Krum, and all I heard was that, then I just--"

 "Don't you lie to me Ronald Weasley." Hermione was now prodding Ron in the chest with each word she was saying.

"I am not lying to you, Hermione! It was tempting, but that's really all I heard--"

Hermione had now backed Ron into a corner, and his head hit the wall rather painfully. "Why do you always have to--"

Not bothering to think twice about it, Ron forced his lips onto Hermione's, and her sentence was cut abruptly short. 

Hermione took both hands and pushed Ron away from her, breaking contact. "Ronald Weasley _what_ do you think you are doing?" She snapped, looking rather flustered. 

Ron's ears went pink. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"What?" 

"I said...Happy Valentine's Day," He muttered. 

"It's..."

"Valentine's Day," Ron finished up for her. 

Hermione touched a finger lightly to her lips. "I forgot." She laughed incredulously, her breathing labored as she calmed down from the yelling events that had taken place just beforehand. "I forgot it was February 14th."

"I had - I just -" Ron stuttered to find the right words, before finally blurting, "I wanted to kiss you for so long, and I promised myself I would do it today, so it could be perfect, but you wouldn't stop talking..." Ron's ears were so red by now that you would have thought they might start smoking. "I needed to shut you up." 

Hermione couldn't have said anything even if she wanted to.

"Hermione," Ron said earnestly. "I really didn't mean to listen in on that conversation. I just came downstairs because I heard noise, and I saw you there, and I just...I only caught that one sentence," He muttered. "Nothing else, honest."

Hermione's face began coloring. "Oh," She said sheepishly. "Ron, I - I told him--"

"It's none of my business--"

"--That I didn't want to see him anymore," Hermione finished quickly.

"Oh," Ron said shortly. "Right." They stared at each other for a brief moment before Ron began feeling a bit awkward. "Yes, well...I better get down to breakfast." He began to turn away. 

"Ron." Hermione placed a hand on his arm, and felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked down at her feet, before meeting his blazing eyes. "Could you...Could you do it again?" 

"Do what?"

Hermione smiled timidly. "Shut me up."

Ron bit his lip to suppress his widening grin, and stepped forward, putting a finger to her chin and tilting her head up to meet his lips. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ron," Hermione murmured. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

**The End.**

A/N2: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope it's as sweet as Ron and Hermione's. 


End file.
